fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Over: Kirin Soul
|rōmaji=Teiku Ōbā: Kirin Sōru |type=Caster Magic Take Over |user= Sao Huang Li }} Take Over: Kirin Soul ( , Teiku Ōbā: Kirin Sōru; lit. "Confiscation: Divine Beast of the Mythical Eastern Plains") is a form of Take Over — a rare one at that, considered to be one of the more powerful forms to-date. It's heralded as a mythical variant of the art, only found in the eastern regions of the world — specifically in places such as Joya and the Yāolù continent, the birthplaces of Ki and the centralization of all known martial arts, war tactics, medicinal practices, and the like. This is due to the majestic creature that inhabits said parts exclusively and considered to be something out of legend: Kirins. As many associate these creatures with Dragons — being their eastern counterparts, so too is the variant being associated with its draconian equivalent. In some instances, it's alternatively referred to as "Advent of the Heavenly Beast Emperor" (神獣帝の降臨, Shinjutei no Kōrin) due to a Kirin's status over most creatures, being nearly equivalent to an Angel's own — even by a small margin. When ranked, this form is classified as a "Intermediate Take Over" ( , Intāmedieito Teiku Ōbā; lit. "Substantial Method of Confiscation"). While it's unknown if the following statement is true, there are various rumors that this variant is said to be the first of its kind — predating even the godlike version, Highest Embodiment of Venerated Immortal, which many also purport as the first ever Take Over; due to the lack of evidence, it's brushed off as mere fiction — with the latter being more plausible, despite the bits of information pertaining to it. As its power is considerably vast, it's considered to be the unofficial fifth member of the "Take Over Quadrumvirate" ( , Teiku Ōbā Kuwaddoramubairēto; lit. "Absolute Confiscation Tetralogical Deadlock"); it's such that it gained the moniker of the "Phantasmal Take Over" ( , Fantazumaru Teiku Ōbā; lit. "Imaginary Confiscation Variant") — alluding its hidden status, incredible power, and the number of users it had since its conception. Since time memorable, the Take Over was mainly utilized by members of the Joyan and Yāolù royal families respectively, especially by the emperors and empresses; this is because the Kirin was a sign of nobility in respect to its divine nature. In that sense, users of this form were known to be future successors to the throne. It's rare for outsiders to have knowledge of this Take Over, unless they made contact with a Kirin and are gifted with their powers — something that's incredibly rare due to their habit of avoiding human contact. Currently, the only known user in the modern era is the current Yellow Emperor, Sao Huang Li — who's also stated to be one of the magic's most skilled users. Overview Dragons vs Kirins General Powers and Abilities Weaknesses List of Known Forms Trivia *Since this is basically the equivalent of Take Over: Draco Soul, it will basically have the same strengths and weaknesses as said counterpart — minus the Slayer Magic aspect. *This form of Take Over is plausible due to the close relation Dragons and Qilins have in the author's storyline, something that's also taken from various Chinese and Japanese mythology and lore. Category:Caster Magic Category:Under Construction Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Take Over Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World